Calypso's Heart
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: WE.Set after DMC. Everything falls to pieces for Elizabeth, Will doesn't trust her, and Jack is gone. Elizabeth finds that Tia Dalma is a worthy ally in the quest to get Jack back. When fate interferes, and Elizabeth is lost to the sea, Will has to liv
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I think this is the first fic I have not completed, yet I am beginning to post! Well, here it is, my last fic! I hope you enjoy it! It is going to have a bit of magic in it, and some surprises. I am placing this right after DMC, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was dark, grim, almost lifeless, as Elizabeth stared out into the night. In the same manner the night was, was how her soul felt. She was a murderer, she used what she could to get what she wanted, she was a pirate. She was a no good low life pirate, the same she swore she wouldn't be. She killed him, she used the only thing she had, her body, her sexuality…suddenly she felt cheap…no better than the whores Jack slept with night after night.

"Cold?" Elizabeth was startled out of her thoughts as Tia Dalma leaned against the railing next to her.

Elizabeth looked at the woman and nodded.

"You did nothing wrong Elizabeth."

"I killed him." Elizabeth said in a whisper. "I used my female whit and left him to die…and Will…he saw…" Elizabeth glanced into the cabin and saw Barbossa and shivered. "I am him…what I did to Jack…worse than Barbossa."

"Jack had a price to pay Elizabeth. If you hadn't done what you done you all would have died…"

"How would you know? What if there was some way…"

"Elizabeth…" Tia Dalma took her hand. Elizabeth then felt a jolt and pulled her hand back. "Untamable as the sea." Tia Dalma then flashed her blackened teeth.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have a fierce presence inside you."

"You're not making any sense." Elizabeth shook her head. Tia Dalma then stuck out her hand and showed Elizabeth a necklace.

Elizabeth stared at it for a long time. "What is it?"

"Uncharted waters are dangerous places for women…take it." The silver pendant was beautiful in its own mystifying way. It was in the shape of a heart and had sweeps that resembled the ocean.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trust me." Elizabeth looked at the pendant then Tia Dalma. Elizabeth took the pendant and clasped it around her neck, then tucked it beneath her shirt.

By the time Elizabeth looked up she saw Tia Dalma was headed back inside the shack. Elizabeth then looked at Will. He looked angry and hurt. She had to talk to him, simply had to.

"Will, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth asked as she touched his shoulder.

He couldn't meet her eyes. "I actually am going to get some sleep, we are headed out tomorrow at dawn….it's best if we all get some rest." He stood up, his body rigid and walked past her without a word.

Elizabeth then bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. "He's a bit angry lass…" Gibbs said as he saw Will walk away.

"I need to talk to him…"

"Best to leave it be." Gibbs walked away as well. Only Barbossa was seated at the table, everyone else had gone to sleep.

"Well now Miss Swann, seems to me like your in a bit of a lovers' spat."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away. She was tired herself.

A/N- I couldn't remember what the locket looked like, so don't kill me if I'm wrong, but it was as best as I could remember! Also, I am horrible at dialects, so in the case of Tia Dalma's dialogue, just use her voice…how she really sounds with my dialogue, sorry! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hello everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I am so busy with school and everything that I don't even go on the computer! The response to this fic has been wonderful! I love it! There are a lot of JE fics out there, so I decided to make this one WE, even though I have written some JE fics in the past. JE is pure fantasy, we all know Will and Elizabeth will end up together, and even I see that. This fic isn't done yet, I am about half way done, but with school starting the updates may come a bit less frequent, than those of you may remember me for, with tons of updates a week, that just can't happen with school starting.

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Just a bit farther." Will said as he, Gibbs, and Elizabeth made their way to the coordinates Tia Dalma gave them to their ship. In the other longboat Barbossa was arguing with Pintel and Ragetti, and Cotton and Marty were forced to row the boat.

Will passed a glance at Elizabeth. She was incredibly pale, she looked sickly, but Will couldn't muster up any courage for concern. He was angry, he was broken hearted. Had Jack taken advantage of her? Had Jack offered to stay with the Pearl, and Elizabeth had kissed her lover goodbye?

Will shuttered inward as the thoughts swirled in his head. How could she? He loved her, was prepared to marry her, didn't she love him? Hadn't she been prepared to claim her undying love and devotion to him in front of God?

She lied. She betrayed him and he didn't want to talk to her, speak to her…he needed to get Jack back so he could save his father. That's it, he didn't need Jack, nor did he have the feeling of respect he once had for the pirate.

"There it is." Will heard Elizabeth say, and he followed her gaze to a large ship…huge…gigantic.

"How are the eight of us going to man that?" Will asked aloud.

"We will." Gibbs said as he reached for the rope to haul himself up. Will then let Elizabeth got up and then he followed her.

"Let loose the sails!" Barbossa bellowed as soon as he got on deck. "Move it!" Everyone moved toward the rigging and started pulling and tugging. "Raise anchor!"

Soon they were headed towards the ends of the earth.

POTC

"Ah Admiral Norrington, a bath certainly agrees with you." Lord Cutler Beckett said as James walked in the room in a stunning new Admiral uniform.

"Let's cut to the chase Lord Beckett." James said as he stood across from him. "What does the heart do, and why have you chartered me a ship?"

"Having the heart of Davy Jones gives you claim of the sea…I control the sea, I am the sea."

"But Jack Sparrow is dead. What does it matter?"

"I can rid the world of pirates and have the East India Trading Company rule the waters, of course along with his majesties Navy." Beckett then sat down at his desk. "The answer to the second part of your question is simple. Former Governor Swann asked me to find his daughter and bring her back safely…and I tend to honor a dying man's wish."

"What?" James asked in horror.

"Weatherby Swann contracted a terrible infection. Pity he will never see his daughter alive again. Maybe in the after life."

"You want me to bring Elizabeth back to be hanged?"

"Turner too. They are both fugitives from the law…you are bound by the law." James then felt sick. "Are you already forgetting your place Admiral?"

James shook his head. "No, I am not." James turned on his heel and went to see the Governor.

POTC

Elizabeth kept busy as the midday sun beat down on her. It was humid, and it was very hot. She picked up another box and prepared to bring it down to the hold when she felt dizzy. Immediately she set the box down and sat down.

"Drink this…" Gibbs handed her his flask.

"I need water, not rum…"

"It's water." Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously and drank.

"Thank you." Gibbs took the flask back and looked down at Elizabeth.

"No use in killing yourself Elizabeth. You're pulling your weight harder then some of the men."

"Good then, I can keep my place."

"You're a lady Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"I got us into this…"

"You got to know your limits so we aren't picking you up from the deck." Gibbs interrupted. "Come on, let me help you up. You need to rest a bit."

"No, I'll be fine." Elizabeth got up but had trouble keeping herself steady. Gibbs grabbed her upper arm to support her. "Maybe if I rest just a bit."

Will watched Gibbs help steady Elizabeth. "Gibbs I'll take her down." Will said as he walked over in haste.

Will took her arm and led her to a small room off of the stairs. "Sit down here." Will said coldly.

"I'm really okay…I don't need an escort…" Elizabeth glanced up and met his eyes. "Will…"

"No Elizabeth, I can't deal with this yet…I will get him back, I promise you." Elizabeth's brows curled in confusion.

"Will, if you would just let me explain…"

"I can't hear you tell me you're in love with him."

"Will, I don't love Jack…I…"

"Whatever the infatuation is…I can't deal with it."

"You're going to have to in order for us to move on."

"Move on? You think I can ever trust you again…marry you?" Elizabeth saw his anger and hostility toward her.

"Will, please let me…"

He simply turned and slammed the door.

Elizabeth stared at the door for a long time before she noticed the tears that trickled down her cheeks. He didn't understand what she had done, she wasn't in love with Jack, she had simply played him for a fool.

AN- Oh, we aren't done here yet…


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Last update for today! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"James? What on earth are you doing here?" Governor Swann coughed.

"I came to see you. To tell you I am going to find Will and Elizabeth." James sat down next to the Governor's bed.

The light that was in Weatherby's eyes was gone. "James…she will be hanged upon return."

James hung his head low. "I know. I have an obligation to the crown and Lord Beckett."

"What deal have you made with him?" Weatherby coughed in agony. "Surely…" He stopped when he saw a blank coldness in James's eyes.

"I am sorry. I will bring Elizabeth and Will home, and try and give them a fair trial…"

"No…"

"Please Governor, don't."

Weatherby's breath then hitched as he struggled to breathe. "No, please leave Elizabeth be! Please James for the love of God, don't let that man murder her!"

"I…" James watched as Weatherby suddenly stopped breathing.

James yelled for the doctor's but knew it was too late…Elizabeth's father was dead.

POTC

Elizabeth watched the sun rise as she swabbed the decks. "I heard what ya done…" Barbossa said as he watched her from the wheel. "Surprised, but I respect ya a bit more now." He walked toward her. "I knew you had some pirate in you."

"Leave me alone." Elizabeth moved forward but he followed her.

"What I want to know is why you did it? Why did you betray Jack?" Elizabeth turned and looked at him, hatred pouring from her.

"If I told you that, then you really do not deserve to be here right now." With that bit of a mystical statement she walked away…but his statement brought her back.

"You'll be drinking rum with him by tonight."

Elizabeth froze, that soon? "I have a feeling, there won't be any warm feelings between the both of us."

"You'd be surprised."

"You betrayed him, he wanted…did kill you." Elizabeth spat back. "What's the difference?"

"He considers you a friend, I wasn't his friend. Ye did something you had to…"

"We could have done a lot of things differently that day."

"But in the end, you did what ye had to do."

Elizabeth sighed. "Why am I talking to you? You want me dead."

"Ah but I am not your friend, it would hurt me less." Elizabeth scowled at him and looked over the railing.

"There is a ship on that horizon…"

Barbossa took out his spyglass to examine the approaching vessel. "Get everyone out on deck…" He looked at her when she didn't move. "Now!"

Elizabeth scrambled below deck. "Approaching ship, everyone on deck!" Elizabeth hollered and they all got up and tugged on their pants.

"What's happening Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked as he pulled on his boots.

"I saw the ship, the Captain ordered me to get everyone on deck." Elizabeth said as she raced up the stairs with him.

"Oh…" Gibbs looked, and saw immediately what was in front of him…

"It's the Flying Dutchman…" Elizabeth muttered.

POTC

"Sir, we are ready to set sail…Sir?" Admiral Norrington was staring out into the harbor. Elizabeth's father was dead…and James was no fool…the infection Governor Swann got was from a wound in his abdomen…most likely put there by Lord Beckett. Murder.

"Yes, set sail." James said as he walked toward his cabin.

James sat at his desk and looked at the scroll's in front of him. An arrest warrant for William Turner, and Elizabeth Swann…he was bound to bring them back to face the charges.

POTC

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me…" Jack muttered as he walked around the beach for the more than likely sixtieth time. "A pirates bloody life, and look what it got me." Jack half laughed as he slumped down to the sand.

Purgatory was a fate worse than death. Even though he was dead…which was in a sense kind of ironic.

Elizabeth, the pirate…it had a lovely ring to it. Too bad she realized she was a damn good pirate a little too late for him. Was he mad at her? Sure, she caused his death, and she was cruel about it…but he couldn't imagine a better death. On his beloved Pearl, with the sweet kiss of a woman…who chained him to the bloody mast.

She was a better pirate than William. She was ruthless, however how would William be when he found out that she kissed him. He was a eunuch, what did he know about a woman.

At least Jack understood what she did, and it was all for William.

AN- The Governor is dead, and Jack is in Purgatory. I thought instead of making purgatory…well purgatory, I thought I'd make light of it…poor Jack on a beach…with no rum. Hehe…I'm evil.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Literally the longest I have ever gone without a post! I am so sorry! Anyway, I am going to post the rest of what I have and say goodbye to the FanFic Kingdom that I have been at for a few years now. So sorry! But please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Where is it?" Davy Jones bellowed.

"Where's what?" Barbossa snapped. He didn't liked to be strong armed, not by a bloody crab.

"You, you know where it is! Where did Sparrow hide it?!" Jones pointed at Will.

"If he had it, you'd be dead." Will had a feeling of immense hate.

Jones then looked at Elizabeth. There was no fear in her eyes, very strong eyes, incredibly cold eyes. "And how about you?"

"Jack Sparrow is dead. We don't know where the heart is, or who has control over it." Davy Jones turned in anger. "Your deal with him is done."

"Destroy this ship! Kill everyone on board!" Davy Jones then was suddenly on his ship shouting orders.

"Ready the guns!" Barbossa bellowed.

The ship shuddered under the first blasts of attack. Elizabeth fell and skid across the deck and the blast nearly sent the ship sideways.

Will held his footing and held out his cutlass ready for the battle. He saw Elizabeth near the rail…

"Elizabeth!" A large blast blew above her, tearing apart the top portion of the Captain's quarters.

When the dust settled, she was gone. "Elizabeth!" With all of the fighting he fought to that rail. He saw her in the water, sinking downwards.

Will jumped into the water and fought the strong ocean waves to dive down to her. She kept sinking and sinking…

Will struggled for air and realized he couldn't save her, couldn't rescue her…she was gone…

Will surfaced and saw that the fighting had stopped and the Flying Dutchman was gone. Gibbs threw Will a rope and pulled him up. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Will said nothing in shock and in anger. "The sea took her."

Will shoved past Gibbs and the rest of the crew in an effort to hide his swelling eyes, he failed her, he couldn't save her.

POTC

Elizabeth felt the darkness swallow her. She couldn't fight, and the necklace around her neck weighed her down like an anchor.

Suddenly she saw her father…with her mother.

'I'm dead…' Was all Elizabeth could think as the darkness made her heart suddenly heavy. Will…she wanted Will…

Then she felt a sudden rush of light and color. Then dread.

POTC

"We will start with these coordinates." James said to his first mate as he handed him a piece of paper.

"Aye sir."

James looked over the ocean, not a spit of land for miles upon miles, and James relished in it. When he couldn't see land, he felt more powerful, more in control. It was when things got in the way, people, battles, did his plans go wrong.

James still had no idea what he was going to do. Bring Elizabeth and Will back would solidify their deaths…and surely Elizabeth would want revenge for her father's death…

James still had no idea.

POTC

Bootstrap Bill Turner was currently occupying the one cell in the brig of the Flying Dutchman. He overheard about Jack's death, and the sudden rush to find the heart of Davy Jones.

It was missing.

Bill smiled slightly. Bastard got what he deserved. However, Bill didn't want this new hunt to involve his son.

A sudden clashing of steps and noise brought Bill's head up. Two members of the crew were bringing in someone, and another was opening the cell.

They roughly tossed in the body and left, very solemn. Bill knew whoever this person they put in the brig was important, Bill knew this person was alive.

Bill crawled over and flipped the body over and gaped in shock. This person was a woman. She had long brown hair, and looked as if she had been hurt badly.

But he hadn't taken her to his crew, instead Davy Jones kept her alive. But why?

Bill looked at her a bit closer. She was wearing Calypso's necklace, she represented the woman that broke Jones's heart, and now she was wearing it.

Bill suddenly felt sad. This woman was going to be kept alive, sure enough, but she was going to remain a prisoner here forever.

Bill brushed his hand over the woman's forehead and heard her moan softly. "Will…" She said breathlessly.

"No darling…" The young woman's eyes fluttered open and focused on his.

She then screamed and pulled herself up and sat as far away from him as she could. "I'm dead."

"No your not. You're aboard the Flying Dutchman."

"Oh God, then I am dead." She rolled her eyes and threw her head back.

"No…you're very much alive, especially with that around your neck." She glanced down and touched the necklace.

"I don't understand."

"What's your name?" Bill asked.

"Elizabeth Swann. What are you doing here…mister?"

"Turner, Bill Turner. I crossed Jones while saving my son…" Both stared at each other for a long time.

"You're Will's father." Elizabeth said.

"How do you know about Will?"

"I'm his fiancé…" Bill sat back in wonder, his boy getting married.

"Then I best find a way to get you out of here, and back to him." Elizabeth hesitated speaking, but then kept her mouth shut.

"You know, we have nothing to do but talk."

"He may not want me back…" Bill watched her put her head in her hands and cry.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

He didn't fight for her. He didn't fight hard enough, and now she was dead, all because of him.

Will couldn't stop thinking about her, what she did, what she meant to him, still. He thought about a particular moment one that will be clear as day in his mind forever.

"_Make sure you keep your wrists firm while holding your sword. Someone with a strong swing will knock it right out of your hands."_

_Elizabeth looked at him through pieces of her hair that fell out of her bun. "But, I thought you said, a strong swing means nothing if it doesn't have agility."_

"_Sure, but you need that strength as well." Will lifted his sword. "Again."_

_Elizabeth lifted her sword high in the air and brought it down. He blocked it and took the sword from her hand, nearly sending her to the floor, but she caught him by the sleeve and he went tumbling with her._

_Both were in hysterics laughing. Elizabeth suddenly stopped and stared into his dark brown eyes. His hand was gripped on her side just below her breast. When he removed it, she simply took his hand and placed it back there again. Elizabeth then leaned forward and kissed him passionately._

_When Will pulled back, he saw her lips swelled from his kiss. A dazed look spread across her face, completely and totally in love. Will kissed her again, this time with such a hunger that it took her breath away. "Marry me Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth looked at him as if she had been waiting for this for a long time. "Do you mean it?"_

_  
"Of course." Will smiled. "Marry me, I promise I will love you forever."_

_Tears sprung to her eyes. "Will, I promise I will make you happy. I love you." Elizabeth said as she kissed him again._

Will thought about that moment over and over again. It wouldn't stop playing in his mind, he loved her entirely, but did she not love him like he wanted her to? He thought she had.

POTC

"Why didn't I die?" Elizabeth asked Bill.

"That necklace makes you a part of Jones. You are the lost love."

"Oh please."

"Who gave you that?" Bill enquired.

"Tia Dalma."

Bill smiled. "Then she must have saw something in you."

"What does this title do for me?" Elizabeth asked with a nervous laugh.

"Right now, Jones is probably beside himself. He can't believe you are wearing the pendant and that you nearly died in the ocean, his fortunes have increased considerably."

"How so?"

"His heart controls the sea, he is the power in the seas. However, his one true love is here, you represent the sea. Untamable, unpredictable, and iron-willed, I am sure you represent all of these things. You will be his companion, you will be at his side all the time, and you must use it to your advantage. He will listen to you, but be careful, he is not one to suffer the fate of fools." Bill said.

"How do I get off this ship? I've seen it under water, how would I survive?"

"You are not dead, to be sure, but you are not completely alive and of free will. You are here permanently, for all eternity. With you by his side, he can rule and control the waters, his heart means nothing now, and I would hate to be the poor bastard holding it, and soon realizing it means nothing. In order for you to get off this ship, you're true love needs to find you and break the chains…or necklace as it were." Bill said as he glanced at the noise at the top of the stairs. "Here he comes Elizabeth…"

"Unlock the cell." Davy Jones bellowed.

A member of his grim crew unlocked the cell. "You there…" He said pointing to Elizabeth. "Get up and follow me."

Elizabeth stood on shaky legs and followed Jones up the stairs onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. He then turned a corner and lead her into a cabin.

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"That is none of your concern." Elizabeth feared if she told him it was Tia Dalma, she might get bagged.

"Oh really?" He circled her as she stood very still. He then picked up her hair, smelled it. Elizabeth shivered, this was getting very odd.

"What do you want?"

"Allegiance. Yours in particular."

"For what reason?"

He then looked at her. "Are you really her?" He looked at her with very soft blue eyes…something Elizabeth found herself in a trance with.

"No, my name is Elizabeth."

He snorted. "I figured you might want a change of clothing." He pointed to a dresser. He then hobbled out, slammed the door as he left.

Elizabeth crossed the room and opened the door to the dresser. All of the clothing were dresses, all of them white with gold embroidery, gauzy, light, goddess like. Elizabeth's stomach rolled, she didn't want to play a game…she needed off this ship fast, and find a way to take Bill with her.

POTC

Lord Cutler Beckett was in a very foul mood. Not only did he realize he seriously misjudged the legend of Davy Jones, but he still did not have control…and that unsettled him. Soon he was going to have to start explaining things, he realized he needed whatever Jones had that kept him in control, and in finding out what it is, he needed to set sail himself.

POTC

"No rum, no one to talk to…aggravate…" Jack mumbled. "I am talking to my bloody self…" He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he saw white sails on the horizon…he did not like the look of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"You Turner, you're coming with me." Will picked his head up.

"What?"

"You're coming with me to get Jack, so get a move on." Barbossa threw him a bag.

"Pardon me, but all we do is row over and pick him up?" Will asked angrily. "That's ridiculous."

"I prefer the simple things in life boy, and this is mighty simple…"

"You're lying."

"What do you have to lose?" Barbossa asked him.

Will knew then, it was nothing. He had nothing to live for right now and it didn't matter if it was unsafe to row to the island. "Nothing."

"Good, you row."

POTC

"Don't look into the water." Barbossa warned Will.

"Why?"

"You see faces…ugly ones…"

Will had to look…maybe…just…

"Don't look I said!" Barbossa slapped Will on the back of the head.

"I didn't."

"Just keep on rowing…we get the idiot who got himself dead and get on out of here."

"What about the Pearl?"

"Take a gander over there." Barbossa pointed towards the reef. Just beyond the reef was a sight Will thought he'd never see…the Black Pearl anchored.

"How will we know where to find Jack?"

"I imagine he'd be right where the Pearl be."

POTC

Elizabeth had changed into a white dress. She had wished she could keep on her pants and shirt, but didn't see that as an option.

She did admit the dress was of very fine quality. It had a low scooped neck, with three quarter sleeves. The skirt flowed to the ground and pooled around her bare feet.

Elizabeth grabbed the handle to the door and stepped out onto the deck. She saw Jones ordering his crew around. Then she saw a crowd surrounding someone on deck…Elizabeth made her way closer…it was Bill.

They were kicking and hurting him. "Stop this! Stop this at once!" Elizabeth pushed her way through the crowd of creatures. She knelt down by Bill and touched his forehead. "What did he do to deserve this punishment?"

"Lost a live prisoner because of him…his son." Jones said. His crab claw grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back toward him. "And he needs to be punished."

"If this does not stop I swear you will regret it." His eyes fixed on hers.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with a half laugh.

Elizabeth faltered. How could she show anything if she didn't have any power? She wasn't a relic or witch, how could she scare the likes of Davy Jones? Elizabeth's brows furrowed, concentrate…

She felt a power lift into her as she suddenly felt something in her hand. Glancing down she saw a sword. She had imagined it there, and there it was…

Elizabeth put the blade to his throat. "I want him released."

He seemed amused…but when she pressed the blade closer he coughed. "Let him go." He said bitterly.

"Good, now, I want him off this ship."

"Not possible."

"Oh yes it is." Elizabeth lifted the blade higher. "Now."

"Do it yourself." Jones then pulled away as the rest of the crew dispersed.

Elizabeth turned to Bill. "How did I do that?"

"Part of the deal with that necklace. I'm pretty sure Tia Dalma has set you up real nice." Elizabeth looked at him. "How do I get you out of here?"

"All you have to do is think…concentrate…it will come easier I'm sure."

"Fine, I'm taking you to Will."

"Good, get me off this bloomin ship…"

"Tell him I'm here, tell him I love him, tell him I am waiting for him."

"I will." Bill then watched her close her eyes. When she opened them they were shaded in a purple he had never seen. He was free.

POTC

"I really must be in hell." Jack muttered as he saw Barbossa walk towards him, and Will. Did Will die?

"What brings you to my side of the island?" Jack said as he got to his feet.

"We are rescuing you." Will said. "Let's get the Pearl and get out."

"Out where?" Jack pointed to the horizon. Will looked and saw that he didn't even see their ship.

Will took a worried look at Barbossa. "Here." Barbossa tossed Will and Jack each a necklace.

"What is this for?"

"The symbol of the Brethren. Keeps you guarded and safe."

"Good to know." Jack said as he slid the necklace around his neck. "Where is Elizabeth?" Jack asked Will as they made their way to the Pearl.

Will glanced with a murderous look. "She died."

AN: Went a bit supernatural on you, but this is POTC, expect anything!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own potc!

"She died? How?" Jack asked as they walked on the dark sandy beaches.

"She drowned. We were attacked by the Flying Dutchman on our way here…a cannon blast sent her into the waters…I couldn't reach her in time."

Jack went silent for a second…but only a second. "Sorry mate."

Jack could sense Will's anger…it was radiating off him. "We'll take the Pearl out to my ship, then I can lead the way to ending Davy Jones." Barbossa said.

"You? Your ship? You ending Davy Jones? When did this all happen?" Jack asked.

"Yes me. My ship, which I have just decided I would name the Prospect, and yes me killing Davy Jones, because you are a screw up if I ever did see one." Barbossa laughed.

"I don't like you." Jack muttered with nothing better else to say.

"Feeling is mutual."

"Then why are you doing this? Because you feel guilty? Is that it?" Jack said with a jovial smirk.

"Because being dead is not too pleasing. When the lovely Tia Dalma brought me back, and told me of you, I said, well, if I am going to be around I might as well have a bit of a rivalry here to keep me company…that be you."

"I feel honored."

"Don't be, because once this is done, the chase is on."

POTC

"Dank…" Elizabeth muttered as she was placed in a small and dark cabin. No light flooded this room, only a candle. There was a bed and a nightstand, that was it, no fancy frills aboard the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth hoped that Bill had spoken to Will…maybe they were on their way to rescue her right now?

Elizabeth had a feeling she was hoping too much. She didn't know if Will could even rescue her. What if she was trapped on this ship forever with the only company being Davy Jones?

Elizabeth shivered at the thought of that. Hopefully Bill knew what he was talking about, hopefully…

Elizabeth heard Jones yelling above her. Something about an approaching ship firing upon the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth went outside her room and climbed up to the deck. It was dark and cold, but she could see the faint red and orange of cannon blasts.

"What colors are they flying?" Elizabeth asked as she approached Jones.

"What does it matter? They are attacking my ship."

Elizabeth shut her mouth and looked and tried to make out the ship. It was large, considering the amount of firepower she was spraying the Flying Dutchman with. As the ships grew nearer, she saw it wasn't the Pearl, nor the ship they left on with Barbossa…it was a British ship…

"Summon the Kraken!" She heard Jones yell out and shivered with fear.

She saw members of the crew spin a large wheel. Then something pounded and an eerie silence took over the crew.

Then Elizabeth saw a shadow in the water spread to the ship…and it started breaking it into pieces. Elizabeth felt a sadness fill her heart watching the ship begin to go down…it only took seconds.

"We have to look for survivors." Elizabeth said to Jones.

"No survivors."

"Please we have to look." Elizabeth said with a quiver to her voice that caused Jones to turn and look at her.

He studied her for a moment before barking out another order to look for survivors. "You're not going to find what you are looking for." He then walked away without another word.

Elizabeth watched and waited…hoped. Hope seemed to be a fleeting emotion right now.

Then they returned with a survivor. He was tattered and cold…frightened. Elizabeth walked over and put a hand over her mouth to stop her gasp.

"So what do you want done with your survivor?" Jones asked with a laugh.

"Lock him in the brig. I will tend to him later." Elizabeth watched as the survivor was taken down to the brig. Elizabeth felt her knees weaken slightly, if Jones ever found out that the survivor he pulled from that wreckage was someone she knew, her goose would be cooked.

POTC

"Where are we headed?" Will asked Jack as the Pearl let her sails down and was gliding toward the open ocean waters.

"Tia Dalma, I need to speak with her…especially since I am going after Jones." Will looked at Jack.

"And then?" Will probed.

"I haven't planned that far…why?"

Will erupted in rage. "Aren't you going to mourn for her?!"

"Who are you talking about?" Jack asked ready for a physical attack.

"Elizabeth! She died! You loved her, she loved you!"

Jack took half a step back. "Hold on a second William…"

"She died with her heart broken because of you!"

"Wait, I…"

"She died in pain she had no one!"

"Where in the seven seas were you?!" Jack finally shouted back.

"I saw her die!"

"No, you said she died in pain, she died alone because I broke her heart, because I loved her…now who ever said that I loved her, or in fact that she loved me?"

"I saw her kiss you!"

"And in your feeble mind that means love?" Jack laughed. "No William, she is just a damn good pirate…better than you I wager."

"What? I don't understand…" Will whispered.

"She did it for you. She took the risk of having you never ever loving or speaking to her again, so that way you could live, so perhaps you could save your father…not because she is in love with me. She kissed me to distract me, and she did a very fine job at it." Jack smirked as Will's face reddened. "Curiosity killed the cat dear William, and I had the misfortune of being that cat."

Will looked confused. "So you have no feelings for her?"

"No, except respect, but that doesn't matter now does it?" Jack said with a hint of sadness. "Because she died with a broken heart, but it wasn't from me…no, she died because she thought you didn't love her anymore, and you let her think that. It's a shame mate…that I a low life scum pirate knows more about your bonnie lass than you do."

"Captain?" Gibbs walked forward waving at him.

"What is it Gibbs?" Jack turned annoyed.

"We have an unexpected guest."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth walked down to the brig holding a bowl of water, alcohol, and bandages. She bit her tongue as she saw the pitiful man in the brig, holding onto his bleeding side.

"Open the door." Elizabeth said to one of the crew.

The door clicked open and she stepped inside. "Take off your jacket so I can help you."

"Please go away."

"Why? I am the only one that can help you now Lord Beckett. In fact…" Elizabeth said with a smirk. "You really aren't a Lord here are you? No, you are really nothing."

Elizabeth knelt down as he took off his jacket. "Why are you here?" He asked as she looked at his wound.

"Long story that I don't care to share with you."

"You look miserable."

"Well, I don't have the luxury of sitting prim and proper in a room…a furnished and clean room…now do I?" Elizabeth said with one raised brow. "After this…" Elizabeth swallowed. "None of it matters now."

"No it doesn't. I assume we are both destined to die aboard this ship."

Elizabeth stared at him. "Sure." She shrugged.

"Then I might as well tell you that your father recently has fallen ill."

"What?" Elizabeth dropped the cloth she was using. "Is he alright? What happened?"

Beckett smirked. "He contracted an infection."

"From what?"

"A wound in the abdomen…He died a short while ago."

She caught the glint of pure hate in his eyes. Elizabeth pressed her knuckles to his wound and pushed. Beckett cried in agony. "You poor excuse for a human being…" Elizabeth said crying so hard she thought she may break into pieces. "I am going to enjoy watching you die you piece of scum." Elizabeth pulled her knuckles back and stood up, slammed the door to the cell.

Elizabeth stomped up to the deck and ran into Jones. "Didn't find what you were looking for?"

"Go away." Elizabeth said as she pushed past him.

"What should be done with him then?" She turned to look at Jones, saw that murderous look in his eye.

"No, I will deal with him." The wind tussled her hair in front of her and Jones saw her really well at that time, she was a woman filled with hate and passion. She was just as he remembered her.

POTC

"An unexpected guest? A bloody stowaway?" Jack asked almost outraged. "How? Unless he is dead…"

"Exactly Captain…" Gibbs said interrupting.

Jack looked at Gibbs in the eye and started running towards the brig with Will right behind him.

"My God." Jack said. "How on earth did you get off that bloody ship?"

"I would like to say sea turtles, but I don't think you'd believe me." Bill Turner said. Will looked at his father differently now, he didn't have any barnacles on him, nor did he have water pour from his mouth as he talked, he looked alive.

"Father…how?" Will was at a loss for words at the moment.

Bill hugged his son tightly. "Elizabeth." Bill said.

Will pulled back and staggered. "What? How do you know about her?"

"She got me off the Flying Dutchman."

"How…Oh God…" Will slumped to the floor. "She's a member of his crew…is that what happened?" Will looked about the brig seemingly looking lost.

"No." Bill looked confused and looked at Jack. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Will asked looking up from the floor. "What didn't she say?"

"Tia Dalma gave her Calypso's Heart." Bill said to Will. Jack brought his head up and stared at Will.

"I'm sorry what?" Jack said pulling on his ear as if he was hard of hearing.

"She gave Elizabeth Calypso's Heart. Now I know what that means because I'm here…but it seems as though, through my conversations with Elizabeth, that she has no idea what that means, nor did Tia Dalma care to tell her."

"How can she have it? She would have to have a blood line…she had to have come from Calypso's line." Jack said as he began to pace.

"Wait, Calypso's line? Blood lines? Is Elizabeth alive? Is she hurt?" Will rambled off questions, that neither Jack nor Bill had.

"I'm not sure. If she has the Heart, that means she is the descendant of Calypso. Which also means she is now the power in the waters, not Davy Jones, he is now her servant…but she doesn't know it." Jack said as he climbed up the stairs and walked into his cabin. "She controls Jones with her being. She is now, well, not dead, but not alive. She is immortal, she is just as much a prisoner on board as Bill was…" Jack pulled out a book Tia Dalma gave him a long time ago.

"What does this all mean?" Will asked.

"That we have an ally. Elizabeth has a lot of power now." Jack said as he thumbed through the book.

"How do I get her back?"

"To get her power, her heart needs to be cut out…much like Jones. But to get her back…" Jack looked up at Bill. "We need to summon the Brethren."

"The Brethren? You mean this?" Will held up a chain with a small pendant on it.

"Yes Will. When we get everyone together she will come, she has to, Jones is part of the Brethren and she is the lovely lady that keeps everything in order."

"But how do we break the hold the Heart has on her?"

"That would be your job. She needs something…"

"What does she need from me Jack?" Will asked.

"Her heart. She needs to know that you still love her…Calypso's fury will soon swallow her heart, especially since you said she died of a broken heart. She will be untamable as the sea to be sure, but it is only you to real her back in." Jack said to Will.

"So is there any room in your heart for forgiveness? Can you love her again Will?" Bill asked.

Will hesitated. "I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Completely destroyed Admiral." Admiral Norrington stared at the wreckage of the Bounty, the ship Lord Beckett took out of Port Royal.

James looked out into the open ocean waters and stared. They didn't have control of Jones, they had the heart, but no control.

"I want you to keep on this heading. A pirate ship attacked our vessel, and we have to seek justice."

POTC

Elizabeth was sitting in her cabin, slumped in a corner, in complete agony. She was alone now, her father dead…no family, no one to tell her that she was loved, no one to go look for her.

Except for Will. Everything was so messy with that topic. Elizabeth loved Will, she loved him so much she ached with it. She only did what she did to save him…she didn't love Jack, nor did she want to be with him.

"I'm so sorry Will…" Elizabeth whispered to herself. She wept endlessly for her father, and for the loss of her love, Will. A loud pounding on her door startled her.

"Who is it?"

"The King of the Scots…open the door!" Jones bellowed from the other side.

Elizabeth strode to the door and pulled it open. "What do you want?"

Jones seemed startled to see her cry. "Someone has summoned the Brethren."

Elizabeth tried to hide her confusion. "And?"

"We are a few miles south of Tortuga."

"You can't step foot on land."

"No, but you can." He grabbed her arm and dragged her on deck. "Remember Elizabeth, I don't play games."

"Neither do I. What is it you want me to do in Tortuga? It seems a bit beneath you don't you think?" Elizabeth smirked.

Jones shoved her to the ground. "We will be destroying the port."

"Why?"

"Jack Sparrow is alive and well…again." Elizabeth stared at him, they had rescued Jack.

"So?"

"He is likely in Tortuga! Bring him to me."

"And if he isn't there, or if he is unwilling to come?"

"You aren't weak." Elizabeth saw they were close. Too close.

POTC

Elizabeth walked into the Port a bit nervous. She had a dark red cloak on over her white gown. She had walked barefoot on the Flying Dutchman, but now, she was forced to wear white slippers. She was incognito so to speak, if anyone would have seen the necklace, or her dress, she wagered, she would be known to be Jones's ally.

Inside her cloak Elizabeth had a letter she had written for Will. She hoped she could leave it where Will would find it, but she doubted it…she was holding onto that shred of hope once again.

Elizabeth glanced up at a woman, blonde hair, bright red lips. "Excuse me miss?" Elizabeth said in a whisper.

"Yeah girl, what do you want?" She whirled on Elizabeth, loud and obnoxious.

"I, have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Jack Sparrow? I heard he was dead!"

"No, he is very much alive, I'm afraid. Have you seen him?"

"No, but I have seen that gentlemen that was always with him."

Elizabeth heart leapt. "Will? Will Turner?"

"Sure, I think that is his name. I'm not good with names dear." She smiled. "He tips very well."

"What?"

"Very good tipper. He was here a couple of nights ago with Jack…long time ago come to think of it."

Elizabeth's hope melted into red hot fury. "Thank you."

Elizabeth walked away, afraid she was going to hurt the whore. She pulled out the letter that she had written Will and threw it to the ground in frustration. Had he forgotten her that easily? The bastard, how could he break her heart again?

Elizabeth then felt a hand on her arm. Elizabeth whirled around to stare at a drunk, no more, no less. "Hey you pretty thing, mind if I take you home?" He slurred.

"Take your hands off of me." Elizabeth growled.

"Yeah what are you going to do?" Elizabeth arched a brow and pushed him. No ordinary push, she sent him into the building behind them.

People started to gather around. Another man grabbed at her, pulled at her cloak and ripped it off. Elizabeth screamed, but not in fear, no it was in agony, primal pain.

Everyone stepped back. "Calypso's Heart…she's got it around her neck!" One man yelled.

"Get away from her! She's a sailor's worst nightmare!" Everyone fled from her. Elizabeth felt a pain irradiating from her, a flow of hate and pain…

POTC

Davy Jones smiled threw his spyglass. Calypso's Fury was in full force and he was to thank.

POTC

"What do you mean you don't know if you can love her?" Bill asked. "You loved her before didn't you?"

"Of course…but now." Will wandered up on deck. Bill looked at Jack.

"He don't know nothing about the fairer sex does he?" Bill asked.

"No, the boy missed the boat on that one." Jack mumbled. "What are we going to do about Elizabeth? She is now the powers in these waters."

"We have to summon the Brethren. Then we have to make Will get her back."

"Land Ho!" Jack heard the call from the deck.

Jack walked up the stairs with Bill and saw Tortuga…in ruins.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Who would have done this? Surely no pirate." Will said as he, Jack, and Bill, along with the rest of the Pearl's crew wandered Tortuga.

"No…but if it were the Navy, the island would be swarmed with red coats." Jack said as he looked around. "Did you see anything?" Jack asked Barbossa once he finally docked his ship.

"No, nothing…" Barbossa glanced around.

"There are so many dead…" Will then stopped as he saw a woman barely breathing on the ground, blood pouring from her chest. "Just breath easily miss…" Will said as he knelt beside her.

"Jack?" She whispered. Jack bent down over Giselle's body. "She told…the truth…" Her words came in heaving breaths.

"Who did love?"

"The girl…she was so…pretty…" Will looked at Jack.

"Did she have long brown hair, big hazel eyes?" Will asked.

"Hazel…they burnt red after I told her…"

"Told her what love?" Jack asked.

"That I…relations…with Will…" Will's jaw dropped.

"With me? I think you are mistaken." Will said shocked.

"You…no…not you…" She smiled slightly before closing her eyes.

The men surrounding her body went silent. Will then glanced down at her hand, there was a folded piece of paper in it. Will pulled it out and opened it.

"It's Elizabeth's handwriting." Will said.

_My Dearest Will,_

_I don't know if you'll ever receive this, but I need to try, to hope. Will, I love you, I have never loved another man like you. I need to tell you, for you to know that I didn't do what I did to hurt you, or because I was in love with Jack or anything else you may be thinking. I did it for you. I betrayed a friend in the worst possible way for you, because I want a life with you, and I didn't want you to die or to get hurt because of Jack. If you can't forgive me that's fine, I understand you are hurt, and in my heart I know that you must hate me, hate what I did. I met your father, he seems like a decent man, and he reminds of you. I am sure he must have told you what has happened to me. I am trying to fight it, trying to fight Calypso and her curse, but what I have learned is that I died. I died with a broken heart in the ocean…just like she did. Davy Jones hasn't hurt me, in fact he seems mesmerized by me, like he doesn't believe I am real. Tia Dalma gave me the pendant in faith to protect me, if I didn't have it, I would have died Will, but instead I am stuck between neither nor. My father has died. The Flying Dutchman was attacked by Lord Beckett, and Beckett was the only survivor, he found the heart does not work since I am here, and I am the power in the waters now. He told me my father died by his hand. I am letting him die a slow and painful death…it is not like me…it is Calypso that is doing this deed. I will be waiting for you Will at the Brethren meeting, I need you to forgive me, if you can't, if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me that is fine, I deserve the eternity of agony I am sure to endure. I love you Will, I'll wait for you. _

_Elizabeth_

"I can't believe it." Will staggered as he stood. "She did this." Will said as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Who did what?" Bill asked.

"Elizabeth did this." Will said. Will looked everywhere. "Jones is manipulating her, using her…"

"Will, you don't give her credit. I think she is manipulating Jones." Jack said.

"Neither of you know Jones, Elizabeth did this on her own." Bill said.

"She's bitter. Calypso's Heart is wearing on her." Barbossa said. "She will be at the meeting of the Brethren…we will use her to get to Jones."

"What?" Will stood toe to toe with Barbossa.

"We will use Elizabeth to draw Jones out, if he thinks she is in danger, it will draw him out. He will try and save her, she is a very important ally of his."

Will looked at Jack. "Do you think that will work?"

"Better than any plan I could have thought of."

POTC

Admiral Norrington saw the Pearl and another ship leave Tortuga in haste. "Sir, the Pearl…should we fire?" A young marine asked.

"No, Lord Beckett is missing. We will pursue but not fire, I want to see where they are going first."

"Sir, what is that?" James looked to the right of the island. In the distance, James saw the Dutchman looking, waiting.

"I want to find out." James said with a smirk.

POTC

"Did you enjoy it?" Jones asked when Elizabeth boarded the ship.

"Enjoy destroying a port? No." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jones. "It is rather interesting that I have all this power don't you think?"

Elizabeth began to go below deck. "Look at what you did." Jones grabbed her and pulled her in the direction of Tortuga. "It doesn't make you feel good?"

Elizabeth stared at Tortuga in ruins. Anger and rage flashed in her blood. "It makes me feel better."

"Then I have a proposition for you." Jones said as he sat down on a crate. Elizabeth stood in front of him. "We are going to the meeting as you know." Elizabeth nodded. "How would you enjoy control, not only the ocean, as you have, but of all members of the Brethren?" Elizabeth pondered that.

"Who are the members of the Brethren?"

"There are eight members. Myself, Captain Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, Sparrow's father, Bootstrap, the newly appointed William Turner, Blackbeard, and Captain Fang out of Singapore." Jones smiled. "You are their keeper."

Elizabeth tried to hide her surprise, Will a member? "What does the Brethren do beside delegate rules that don't seem to apply?"

"Take care of problems… like you, me. I have a feeling that we will be the subject of debate. So, do you care to take control?"

Normally, Elizabeth would say no, but she didn't want to say no, she wanted control, she wanted power. "Yes, tell me how."

Jones smirked. Before he could open his mouth he spotted another British ship. "Another British ship?" Elizabeth turned to look. "My aren't we popular." He growled low.

"She's flying a flag of truce!" Elizabeth hollered. As the ship ran closer, Elizabeth saw James.

"We are looking for Lord Cutler Beckett!" James shouted over. He then spotted Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, what…"

"What do you want with him Admiral?" Elizabeth said angrily.

James looked taken aback. "You have him?"

"He is my prisoner Admiral! What bargain do you have for me?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Bargain? Elizabeth…"

"How do you know him?" Jones grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward him.

"Surely you know I had a life before you? I was engaged to him at one time, I left him for another man…" Elizabeth had a twinkle in her eye. "He is the Admiral in the Royal Navy."

"What do you know?"

"He has your heart." Elizabeth smiled.

"What?"

"Do I negotiate for it, or not?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth turned to James. "Alright James, you get your Lord back, as long as you give Captain Jones his heart."

James looked shocked. "No."

"Then…" Beckett was then brought up from the brig. He was thrown on his knees in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth pulled out a dagger and held it to his throat. "He dies."

"I will stab the heart."

"He doesn't need the heart if he has me. I am his heart now James. It is really worthless."

"How is that?"

"You don't trust me."

"Not when you've thrown yourself in with him!" James shouted back.

"The only one that has betrayed anyone is you. I don't trust you." Elizabeth pushed the blade closer to Beckett's throat. "So what will it be James?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

James took the box with the heart and looked at it. "We'll make the deal."

"Then I'll arrange…"

"No, I want you to bring Beckett." James interrupted.

"Sure, have it your way." Elizabeth shrugged.

Elizabeth waited with Beckett as a plank was bridged between James's ship and the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth walked over with Beckett then threw him to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" James asked as he knelt down to a bleeding and pain filled Beckett.

"Nothing, precisely nothing. The heart please…" Elizabeth held out her hand. James grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Do you need rescuing? I can protect you."

Elizabeth smiled wide. "I assure you James, if I needed rescuing…I wouldn't ask you to do it." She took the box and shrugged out of his grasp.

James watched as she walked back to the Flying Dutchman. Something was very wrong. He was going to find out what.

POTC

"Isla Cruces…that is where the meeting will be held. In that church." Jack pointed to the stone building.

Will walked with Jack, Bill, and Barbossa to the church. The rest of the crew was to stay behind…

As they walked in they saw that a large table was placed near the alter, and a lone man was there waiting. "Hey Dad!" Jack sauntered forward and threw his arms around the old man.

"Jack my boy! How are ye feeling?" His father patted him.

"Good to be alive." Jack then nodded to Will. "This is William Turner…"

"Bootstraps boy! Yes of course, and you I know." Jack's father nodded to Bootstrap and Barbossa. "I am Royce Sparrow, Jack's father." Will shook his hand.

"Pleasure sir." Will said. "Do you know why we are meeting?"

"Davy Jones is no longer in power, whoever holds Calypso's Heart is, and we have got to stop it."

"See, there is a problem with that." Jack started. "His fiancé is holding Calypso's Heart, can't very well stab her in the chest."

Royce pondered that for a while. "No, we can't. However, we may have a hard time convincing Blackbeard and Captain Fang of that…"

"Leave that to me, I am a master of persuasion." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly the church doors opened with a large drawl.

In walked in two more members of the Brethren. Blackbeard and Captain Sao Fang.

POTC

"So you expect us to go along with this plan of yours?" Captain Fang asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Let me ask you this. If she is the bloodline of Calypso…then we don't have a chance in the Seven Seas of making this plan work?"

"Yup." Jack said again.

"Then why in the hell should we help you?" Blackbeard bellowed in his deep voice.

"All we need you to do is keep the Flying Dutchman preoccupied while we get Elizabeth out…and hopefully take care of Jones in the process."

Captain Fang and Blackbeard looked at each other. "Fine, but we aren't risking our ships or our crew. If this plan gets shot to hell Sparrow, it will be your problem."

"Naturally." Jack watched as both Captains left the small church. Hopefully this plan would work out, if not, they'd be in a lot of trouble.

POTC

"How are you feeling?" James asked Beckett once the Flying Dutchman had gone on her way, and Beckett was resting comfortably in James's quarters.

"Horrible. What do you want?"

"What happened on that ship? I do not believe Elizabeth is on Jones's side." James said as he sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Something isn't making sense."

"She found out about my involvement in her father's death…she resigned me to rot in that cell I was in…die to death. Can you believe that?" Lord Beckett arched his brow.

"That I can." James shifted. "What was the pendant around her neck doing?"

"Putting her in control. She has control of the sea…along with Jones. She has Calypso's Heart, and she is using it."

James thought for a moment. Elizabeth had to be working on a plan…had to.

"Help me understand something. Elizabeth is the power, or controls the sea…why didn't she destroy my ship with me on it, if she were working with Jones?"

"Question is…why didn't she destroy Jones?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"She's here." Jack said as he looked at the approaching Dutchman. "Get ready."

"Promise me…" Will looked up at Jack. "If something happens to me, you will get her out. Get her away from Jones."

"As long as I don't marry her right mate?" Jack said with a grin.

"Listen Jack…I am still upset…but I understand now."

"That's fine Will, no hard feelings."

POTC

"You can't step on land…" Elizabeth said as she prepared to make her way over to land. "Keep an eye on the seas."

"I am the sea."

"That's where you're wrong." Elizabeth smiled as she stepped onto the longboat. "I am the sea."

POTC

Jack and the other members of the Brethren, Bill, Barbossa, and Royce were waiting in the church near the alter. Will was up on the rafters, waiting to scoop Elizabeth up.

He heard the sound of pounding footsteps, Jones's crew.

The doors suddenly burst open and Jones's crew stormed in. Jack searched the sudden rush for Elizabeth, but didn't see her.

"So Jones sent all you crustaceans to delegate for him?" Jack said with a smirk. Most of the crew was shocked to see Jack alive, but nonetheless they had a job.

"No, he sent us to kill you all…"

The whole room erupted in screams of anger.

Will watched from above and desperately wanted to help, but he had to save Elizabeth. Then as Will kept his eyes on the door she walked in. She was wearing a long white dress that pooled at her slippered feet. She looked like an angel. Then he saw the necklace…and knew he had to act fast.

Elizabeth walked through the crowds of fighting and saw Jack. She walked straight to him. When Jack pulled his sword out of a member of Jones's crew he stopped and stared at her.

"I am so sorry Jack." Elizabeth looked at him with sorrow.

"Forgiven love. Just stay behind me, I can protect you."

"No." Jack saw such sadness in her eyes that it almost broke him. "I am bound to her."

"No, we can protect you."

"Where is Will?"

"He's…"

"He doesn't love me anymore does he?"

"Elizabeth…"

The fighting erupted behind her. Jack reached to pull her back but stopped when he saw her eyes. They flashed in red, in anger. "Will, now!"

Jack then stepped back and saw Will swoop down from the rafters grab Elizabeth by the waist and swing to the other side of the church.

Will angled the rope perfectly. He and Elizabeth were in a small nook, and from that nook they could make it out of the church and onto the Pearl.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Rescuing you…" He pulled her along.

"Why?" She pulled out of his grasp.

"Because Elizabeth…" He sighed. "I love you Elizabeth…"

A large boom shook the church as a cannon ripped into the side of the church. The shaking so violent, Elizabeth lost her balance and slipped off the edge of the nook. Will dove and grabbed her arm before she fell. There was no way he was ever going to let her go again.

"Hold on Elizabeth!" Will screamed as he held her with one arm.

Will hauled her up in no time. "You have to come with me Elizabeth, stay close."

"Will…"

"Please Elizabeth, when we get on the Pearl I will explain."

"I'm scared Will." Will looked into her eyes.

"I know." He held her hand tightly and made his way to the Pearl.

POTC

"Get her ready!" Will saw Jack, Bill, and Barbossa approach the Pearl and Barbossa's ship.

"Where's Royce?" Will asked Jack.

"Went with Blackbeard. Where is Elizabeth?"

"In my room."

"Don't leave her alone Will." Will nodded and trotted below deck.

"Elizabeth?" Will opened the door slowly to see Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed shaking slightly. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth I understand now, I…"

"No Will let me finish." Elizabeth took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. "I am sorry I did what I did. The intentions were horrible, and not only did I murder a good friend…I destroyed my relationship with you." Elizabeth looked at Will in the eyes. "Even though you'd like to think we'd be the same, we won't. You will never completely trust me, and that's fine, I accept that…but I also know you will never completely love me, and that breaks my heart."

"That's not true…"

"Will, don't you understand? With this…" Elizabeth held up the necklace. "I am bound to Jones for all eternity. I am his 'sea goddess', I am as much his slave as he is mine. I can control him sure enough, but I don't want to, I don't have the heart. There is a sadness in Jones you don't know about, a sadness that hurts me. The same sadness I feel in this room now."

"What sadness is that?" Will asked.

"A lost love."

"Elizabeth I will break you from him! I swear it!"

"Will, he will find me…and he will keep me as a trophy." Elizabeth stood. "You have to give me back."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Turn the ship around!" Elizabeth said loudly as she got on deck. Jack whirled around to face her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ah, there she is, my little pirate! I knew you had it in you Lizzy!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I need to get back to the Dutchman."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"He will hunt us down. I won't risk the lives aboard this ship."

Jack raised a brow at that. "All high and mighty are we?"

"No, I prefer not to be clasped to a mast…" Elizabeth smirked.

Jack winced, she had a sharp tongue. "Well, then, I'll be turning…"

"No, Jack!" Will climbed from below the decks. "Don't do it! We can get rid of this curse!" Will walked over to Elizabeth and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Elizabeth, don't sacrifice yourself!"

"It's not me I'm sacrificing…it's us." Will gripped her harder, no he couldn't let her go. "Will, you're hurting me." Fear flashed in her eyes.

"Son…" Bill put a hand on Will's shoulder. "Let her go."

Will let go of Elizabeth abruptly. "I'm not letting you go."

"You may not have a choice." Elizabeth watched the large shadow underneath the water. "He found me. Now he knows of my allegiance…"

The sudden roar of the sea shook Will to his core. The Flying Dutchman was suddenly there, looking every bit as mean and powerful as he remembered.

"Hand the lass over, and we have no qualms with you Captain Sparrow." Davy Jones sputtered angrily as he sauntered over towards the railing. "In other words, we won't kill you…again." Jones and the crew erupted into laughter.

"She's not going anywhere!" Will shouted as he pulled out his cutlass and pulled Elizabeth behind him.

"Turner's son. Keep that heroism up boy and you'll be joining my crew sooner than you think!" Elizabeth pulled away.

"No Elizabeth, please, don't do this, I love you!" Elizabeth winced.

"Love?!" Jones bellowing voice shook the Pearl. Elizabeth did the only think she could do. She raised her hand and slapped Will hard against the cheek.

Complete silence hushed both ships. "You don't love me, you don't trust me, and I can't do either in return. You didn't want to talk about it, you didn't want anything to do with me…you let me die Will. You could not save me…may God save you." Elizabeth walked past Jack without ever once looking at him.

A large wooden plank was plopped down and Elizabeth walked across. Jones held out his arm and helped her step down. Will watched in pure astonishment…he was letting her go…he was losing her again.

"No!" Will rushed to the Dutchman.

Will crossed the plank in a hurry and ran up to Elizabeth and Jones…he did not see the sword.

Elizabeth's eyes flashed as she saw the sword Jones had. Elizabeth stepped in front of Will in one quick movement. The blade plunged threw her abdomen, a red mark was forming on her white gown. "Now I know." Jones said with a sneer.

Elizabeth fell to her knees. No, she couldn't be dying…

Suddenly she remembered something that Tia Dalma told her. _You have a fierce presence inside you…_

Elizabeth could feel Will's hands on her, trying to save her. Elizabeth knew, however, that she needed to save herself. Elizabeth looked down at her abdomen…the dark crimson color soon turned into a black that she had never seen before. It was so rich and deep.

Elizabeth staggered to her feet and pulled out the sword. Jones stared at her in astonishment. Elizabeth gasped as the sword ripped away at her.

Will held her tightly. She shrugged off his gasp and threw the sword down at Jones's feet. "I am the sea." Elizabeth muttered.

A sudden roar…the sea's cry, their goddess was in pain…now the sea wanted revenge. Elizabeth turned and collapsed into Will's arms. Will picked her up and carried her across to the Pearl, leaving the Flying Dutchman's crew in disarray.

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered as Will lowered her to the deck.

Jack knelt down beside her. "What?"

"Tia Dalma can fix this…" Elizabeth pointed to her abdomen. "This isn't blood…"

Jack put a finger to her blackened gown. He lifted his finger and inspected the residue that was on her. "No, it's not." Jack knew exactly what it was.

"I have been marked by Calypso…not Jones." Jack glanced at her gown, a blackened red…

"What does that mean?" Will asked.

"It means our lovely sea goddess is planning to emerge…taking Elizabeth's body with her." Jack answered. "Tia Dalma can help…" Jack stood up. "Will take her to my cabin, help her clean up."

"Her wound?" Will wondered.

"Will be gone and replaced by a deep, almost blackened red mark."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Elizabeth peeled the gown away from her. The deep black red covered her. Her mark, Her call.

Elizabeth then looked in a mirror, her corset had a huge gash in it. She would have died…she should have died.

Elizabeth cleaned herself off and heard Will speaking outside the door to Bill. He had his father back, but in turn he had lost her. Something inside Elizabeth felt different, she didn't have this burning desire for him.

Elizabeth pulled off her corset and slipped on a long white shirt then fell to her knees. Elizabeth then climbed into bed, tired, worn…and slowly slipping into something she didn't understand.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up and saw Will. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Are you hungry? I can get you something."

"No Will, thank you."

Will looked hurt. "Elizabeth you know I love you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I know." Will seemed to wait for a loving response, he didn't get one.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No." Elizabeth looked at him. Will finally looked into her eyes and saw emotions in there he didn't care to see. Fear, shame, pain, and sadness.

"Elizabeth, I meant what I said."

"Will, so did I." Will flinched as if he had been struck. "You don't trust me Will, and you don't love me like you did." Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I think it best if we don't get married."

"Elizabeth, please…I just."

"Will, before you say anything, I want you to think about what I did. Can you say without a shadow of a doubt that you won't hold that kiss against me? Against Jack?" Will's silence was all the answer Elizabeth needed. "I'm tired Will, please, I need to rest."

POTC

Will kicked a bucket of dirty water across the deck in frustration as he stomped out of Jack's cabin.

"Not good." Jack muttered to Bill.

"I reckon so." Bill looked at Jack. "She's going to want revenge."

Jack nodded. "Jones, and Beckett." Jack sighed. "Tia Dalma can help her."

"What if she wanted this to happen? What if she wanted Elizabeth to do this?"

Jack shook his head in disagreement. "No, I think she saw this…she is helping Elizabeth."

"What about Will? He is having one hell of a hard time forgiving her." Bill said.

"He says he forgives her."

"Saying and believing in what you say is two different things." Bill said calmly as he watched his son. "He…I don't think he trusts either of you. Perhaps you should talk to him, have it out…"

"He said…" Bill stopped Jack.

"Remember saying and believing."

Jack dropped his head. "Alright." Jack walked over to where Will was standing. Will had a look of dread on his face.

"Will, we need to talk."

"About what?" Will snapped.

"Elizabeth, and me."

"What for? I don't blame you! I blame her! And now she is the one dictating our relationship! She won't marry me because she knows I don't love her!"

"Well, do you?" Will turned and the color drained from his face. Elizabeth was standing there, in a long white shirt, looking so young then…

"I love her." Will said.

"You're so angry at me." Elizabeth said softly. "Just let me go."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

"Let you go?" Will asked with his mouth open. "After all these years totally and completely in love with you, you think I can let you go?

"You say it but you don't mean it. You just said you are angry with me, I heard it." Tears welled in her eyes. "Let me go."

"Fine if that's what you want, then good, be gone!" Will threw up his hands in frustration.

POTC

"What are you doing Elizabeth?" Jack asked once Will was safely aboard Barbossa's ship.

"The only thing I can."

"What is that?"

"I know what's going to happen to Will and I." Jack looked in her eyes. They were soft.

"How?"

"I can feel it. Right now its best we are apart." Elizabeth paused. "I am going to need your help, and Tia Dalma's."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

POTC

Will tugged on the rigging as Barbossa's ship and the Pearl made their way to a small island. They were going to dock, and get supplies.

None of that mattered now. Will was angry, angry at Elizabeth, with himself.

The ship docked and Will stepped off. He was in no mood for orders from Barbossa, in really no mood at all.

POTC

Elizabeth slipped a dress over her shoulders and slipped on a pair of shoes. The dress was a simple beige, no adornments, no lace, no frills.

She wanted to be by herself. She walked into the city and walked into a small hotel. She paid the man the rate for one night and climbed the stairs to her room. Elizabeth opened the door and slammed it shut. She was frustrated and tired.

A knock on the door brought Elizabeth back to a slight bit of sanity. Elizabeth pulled the door open and gasped.

"Will, what are you doing here?"

He took a large step toward her, slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her. Elizabeth fought at first, then slowly melted into him.

Elizabeth pulled him into the room and shut the door with her foot. "Will…" Elizabeth gasped as he tugged on the back of her dress.

"Tell me this isn't what you want. Tell me you don't want us to be together." He kissed her. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me."

"I…" Elizabeth bit her lip. "What I want…" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I want to feel you love me."

A small smile formed on Will's face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He was staying the night, he was never going to let her go again.

POTC

"We will go after them."

"Sir, they are sleeping…isn't that a bit cowardice?" Admiral Norrington asked Beckett.

"No, it's smart." Norrington bit his tongue slightly.

"Sir…" Norrington then spotted another approaching vessel. "That sir, is the Flying Dutchman."

Beckett's eyes flashed. "Oh well then…why don't we watch?"

POTC

Elizabeth hugged Will tighter. Not exactly her idea of her wedding night…well considering she wasn't married, but it would do just fine. "Will, I love you." She leaned over his face and kissed his chin.

Elizabeth felt him tighten his hold on her. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "I hope this means you'll still marry me."

A smile toyed with Elizabeth's lips. "No…" Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I would need some more convincing."

Elizabeth burst into laughter. Will grabbed her and pinned her on the bed. He straddled her and placed each of his arms on either side of her. "That was funny."

"I'm glad you have a sense of humor."

Will kissed her again, running his hands up and down her sides. A sudden rumble had Will pull away from Elizabeth. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." Elizabeth sat up. "It's Jones, I can feel him close."

Will got out of bed and pulled on his clothes, Elizabeth was on the other side doing the same. "Will, he's attacking us." Elizabeth sat on the bed to pull on her shoes. "He's after me."

Will looked at her in the eyes. "He can't have you."

"Will, if you just…" Elizabeth looked away. "He won't leave me alone. We will live our lives with him hunting us every minute of every day."

"You're worth it."

"In the end…it won't be."

Will staggered. "What do you mean? What aren't you telling me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me or not?"

"I'm afraid you are going to do something that will hurt yourself."

"So the answer is no?" Elizabeth tilted her head. "Okay…it makes it a bit easier then."

"Makes what easier?"

Elizabeth simply walked across the room and out the door. Will stared at the door a moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Tia Dalma was pleased with the developments. Elizabeth was perfect, so strong, so much power. Tia Dalma walked down the dock and knew she would see Elizabeth walking out, ready to sacrifice herself once again for love.

No, this story was already told. Elizabeth and Will deserved a different ending.

"Elizabeth stop!" Will was chasing after her.

Elizabeth froze at his touch, but it wasn't Will that stopped her. The Flying Dutchman, and James's ship were off shore…, row boats were being sent over…

"Elizabeth…" Other ships were approaching, Blackbeard and Sao Feng's ship.

Elizabeth paused. "Will, I have to do this please." Will nodded and left her then, for the first time completely trusting her.

"Elizabeth, what are you planning on doing?" Tia Dalma asked as she stood next to the epitome of Calypso.

"You know?" Elizabeth stared into the eyes of Tia Dalma.

"I've known. And now, you have to think about other things…" Tia Dalma then smiled. "The child."

Elizabeth's brows furrowed. "No, not just now…no…" Elizabeth looked at Tia Dalma.

"I can help you, just trust me."

Elizabeth nodded. There was much to be done.

POTC

The entire island was erupted into chaos. Red coats, pirates, crustaceans were all fighting one another, sometimes, along eachother's side, sometimes, they didn't know whose side they were on.

Jack knew.

Will knew.

Davy Jones had to be stopped. And that was Will's plan, he needed to free Elizabeth, and he would.

The ship was empty as Will tip toed across the deck, Jack right behind him. "Elizabeth said the heart was in a wooden chest in his quarters." Will whispered.

"He's on the ship…"

Jones then appeared on deck with a cutlass in hand. "Jack Sparrow, I have a matter to discuss with you." Jones said as he waved his sword.

"Really? I thought we were all done with that business?" Jack smirked as he brought out his sword. "Pity."

They then flew at each other. Will ducked below deck…he had to find that heart.

POTC

She was ready and waiting for him. With a blade by her side she was ready. Then she saw him.

"Ah Elizabeth, I've been looking for you." Lord Becket said in a sneering way.

"I've been waiting." Elizabeth wasted no time and attacked. Becket blocked her advance and shoved her to the ground.

"Is that all you have?"

Elizabeth swung her leg out and knocked Beckett to the floor. Elizabeth dove on him and wrapped her hands around his throat. Beckett, being the stronger, flipped her on her back. He straddled her and pinned her arms above her head with one hand trying to remove a dagger from his boot.

"It will bring me so much pleasure to see you die." The dagger was raised.

Elizabeth freed her hands and stopped the dagger from plunging into her heart. They fought for control.

Suddenly the dagger pierced skin.

"Elizabeth!" James hollered as he saw Beckett and Elizabeth so close.

Beckett then stumbled away…a dagger in his belly…

Elizabeth fell to her knees, the bastard would die slowly. She looked at James…"I had to James…"

POTC

Will walked into Jones's cabin. He then saw it, the box…and the thumping heart.

POTC

"You're faster than I remember Jack!" Jones took another swing.

Jack said nothing. He was waiting for Will, waiting, hoping…

Suddenly Jones stopped and placed a hand over his heart…blood poured from his chest…he stumbled to the ground with a look of hurt and pain.

Jack saw him slump…and watched him die. Jack then heard a rustle behind him. "Ready to collect your bonnie lass?"

"Yes."

POTC

She was gone. Will wondered and questioned…Tia Dalma was gone…and no one knew, no one knew what had happened to Elizabeth.

"I don't know what to say Will." Bill said. "I don't know."

Will shook his head. "I trust her."


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC!

Will had searched for her everywhere…finally, nearly nine months after he had last seen her, he was sure he found her.

A deserted island, she lived there alone in a small home. He knew Tia Dalma and Jack had helped her, but why he didn't know.

He saw her standing with her back to him in a pale yellow dress.

Will walked up to her. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth turned in shock.

Will staggered a moment to let her swollen belly sink into his system. His child. "I've been waiting." Elizabeth smiled.

"Why did you leave me?" Will approached her. "I have looked for you everywhere, my heart bleeding and breaking around every wrong turn."

"I had to Will."

"Why?"

"The only way to rid of this." Elizabeth held up the necklace.

"How are you still under Her spell?"

"Do you love me Will?"

Will's eyes softened. "Yes, so very much. I can't imagine my life without you…" Will brushed his knuckles up against her cheek. "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled. Suddenly the necklace fell from her neck. "I love you Will."

He didn't understand. "Elizabeth I…"

"Will, a women's heart is as deep and vast as an ocean. To break Her hold, you had to find me…had to make me feel that connection, that love. You have." Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears.

"I loved you that night…"

"No, you did. However, Calypso's heart died, she died waiting for her long lost love who never found her, she burned Jones, and she died in much the same way."

"I love you Elizabeth, I want you to be my wife." He touched her belly. "I want this baby, you, all of you."

Elizabeth got on her toes and brushed her lips against his. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

AN: The end! My last fic. I am sorry if it seems rushed, but I am so busy! Thank you all for reading this fic, and anyone else that has read my other one's! This has been fun, and I have really found a love of writing that I will continue!


End file.
